


Some Nights

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Nightmares, Tucy, chenford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: A bad shift leaves Lucy Chen unable to fall asleep.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Some Nights

It was 3 AM and instead of being curled up in bed, passed out, dead to the outside world, Lucy Chen was wide awake and pacing by the front door of her otherwise empty apartment.

She wasn’t clueless as to why she was awake, her body and mind both exhausted after the long shift she had pulled earlier the previous day. But, two nightmares and a fitfulness sleep later and here she was, walking a hole into the wooden floor in front of the door at 3 AM, the room casted in a soft glow coming from the light over the kitchen sink.

Lucy had tried counting sheep to fall back asleep, giving up when she reached three hundred. She tried watching mindless television, infomercials and trashy reality, but turned the screen off when none of it helped her fall back asleep. She had tried to cure her ailment with tea, knowing that _sometimes_ the herbs in chamomile would relax her troublesome mind, much to no avail. She had ran a bath full of hot water, adding in rose and honey scented bath salts and a hefty splash of bubble bath, soaking until the skin if her fingers and toes became prunes, only to find herself getting more worked up the longer she sat. So, as a last resort, she done something stupid and here she was, her footfall keeping a steady stride between the kitchen and door.

Three rapid knocks sounded on the door, pulling her out of her thoughts as a wave of anxiety washed over her. She hesitantly undone the chain towards the top and the deadbolt below before undoing the lock on the knob.

“It’s 3 AM boot, why did you text me to come over here?” he asked with agitation in his sleep laced voice as she pulled the door open.

That’s all it took for the dam to break as a sob overtook her, the first tears making their way down her cheeks.

Tim instantly stepped forward. “Lucy?” he asked as he gently gripped her upper arms as he scanned her over for any bodily harm, looking around the apartment for a threat. Lucy quickly closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his torso as her face landed on his upper chest. Tim hesitated for just a moment before wrapping his left arm around her as his right moved to the door, aiming to close it as he used his foot to kick the door closed. He held her as she sobbed harder into his cotton shirt, his hand rubbing her back comfortingly.

“Lucy, please.” He whispered. “Talk to me.” Lucy shook her head, her arms squeezing him tighter. “Ok, it’s ok Luce.”

They stood there, in between the kitchen and living room, time passing by as her tears slowed and the sobs calmed.

“Come on.” He said as he walked her backwards, heading towards the direction of her room.

Tim guided her towards the bed, Lucy letting go of him, falling down onto the mattress, curling into herself.

Tim sat on the edge of the bed at her side, his left hand moving on its own accord, brushing back the strands of hair that had fallen over her face before the same hand gently caressed her cheek, his thumb wiping away a stray tear.

“It happened again, didn’t it.”

Lucy melted into his touch as she took a shuddering breath. “I knew it would, after today- yesterday’s shift.”

“I was giving you space Lucy, but you should have told me.”

She pulled away from his touch, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

Tim stood, heading to the other side of the bed, kicking off his shoes before making his way out of the bedroom and back into the open living space, returning quickly.

Lucy rolled over, watching as he pulled his shirt over his head before sliding his sweatpants to the floor. He threw the comforter on the bed back as he crawled in under the covers, reaching out to her with open arms. She made quick work of moving into his hold, one of her hands finding itself on his chest as her legs entangled with his.

“It’s going to be ok Lucy.” He whispered into the night before placing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know.” She told him, the air of her words hitting his chest. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“Just talk to me next time, ok?”

“Ok.” She sighed deeply, her body relaxing into his. “Love you.”

“We can talk in the morning. Get some sleep.” He told her, his thumb making circles on her back as he relaxed into her. “Love you too.”


End file.
